


Cavalier Youth

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, No plot whatsoever, Sexswap, big tits, girl!dan - Freeform, girl!josh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniella Davinia Flint can tell you without a single doubt that her best friend, Joshua Jamielle Alphonsine Franceschi is the epitome of straight. So when Josh climbs into Dan’s bunk and sits across from her, the last thing Dan expects her to say is,</p><p>“Will you have sex with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavalier Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> Porn, just... Nothing but porn. For tgrsndshrks again for being fabulous, and for being the only person I know who says 'gosh', which makes me oddly happy.

Daniella Davinia Flint can tell you without a single doubt that her best friend, Joshua Jamielle Alphonsine Franceschi is the epitome of straight. So when Josh climbs into Dan’s bunk and sits across from her, the last thing Dan expects her to say is,

“Will you have sex with me?” Dan can’t help but stare at her in shock as her jaw drops slightly.

“W-w… But… W-what?” She finally manages to stammer, and Josh suddenly looks much less sure of herself.

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I’ve noticed my eyes wandering where I wouldn’t expect them to, I think I might be bi, and I was thinking, since I know you like girls, that you could maybe help me figure it out,” Josh mumbles, eyes down as she twists Dan’s Slytherin blanket in her fingers.

Dan considers it for all of three seconds, then darts forward, cups Josh’s face with her hands and kisses her hard. Josh makes a small noise of surprise, then kisses back enthusiastically. Dan can’t help it as her hands slide up Josh’s t-shirt and cup her tits through her bra. The only time Dan’s ever looked at her best friend in a sexual way before are her tits. She’s always thought that large breasts on a small woman look ridiculous, but Josh’s double D’s look amazing, despite her tiny size 6, 5’1 frame.

Josh’s hands move from Dan’s waist, and for a second, she thinks she’s about to be pushed away, but Josh just unhooks her bra and pulls it off, giving Dan unhindered access to her. Dan pulls away, almost ripping Josh’s t-shirt as she pulls it off her, before quickly pulling off her own t-shirt and bra.

As soon as she’s done, she crawls onto Josh’s lap, latching on to her neck as her hands go back to Josh’s fantastic tits. Josh moans softly as Dan’s rough, calloused hands squeeze and knead her tits. Whenever Dan shagged a girl, they always begged her to finger them. Apparently, the rough calluses on her fingers made it feel even better, which seems to be holding true, if the noises Josh is making are anything to go by.

Dan stops thinking and whines softly as Josh’s delicate, unsure hands run over her tits. Josh’s tiny hands can’t even cover all of Dan’s massive double F tits, but she learns quickly, squeezing what she can grab and teasing her nipples until Dan is a shaking, whimpering mess.

Dan can’t help the small noise of surprise when Josh starts pulling on Dan’s shorts to get them off. She pulls away and gives Josh a questioning look, but Josh just nods, pulling her shorts down a little more. Dan quickly moves to help her, pulling her shorts and her thong off in one go.

Before Dan can settle in her lap again, Josh moves her hand from Dan’s thigh and slips two fingers into her, making her cry out softly. Josh gets unsure of herself again, gently rubbing her fingers inside Dan without much of an idea what she’s supposed to do. Although it feels amazing, Dan can’t help herself as she grips Josh’s wrist and turns it so her palm is facing up, then slips her fingers in with Josh’s and guides them until she finds the right spot.

“Y-you feel that rough bit there?”

“Yeah.”

“Right there, right… Fucking… There,” she whimpers, and Josh gets the hint, pressing harder against that spot as Dan curls Josh’s hand until the heel of her hand is pressed against her clit. Dan writhes and moans desperately as Josh alternates between rubbing hard and gently, and going erratically between up and down motions, to side to side, to circling, to just all over the place. 

In barely any time at all, Dan’s ridiculously close to coming. She goes to warn Josh, but then she feels Josh’s teeth close around her nipple, and all that comes out is a wordless, desperate cry as she comes, her cunt pushing Josh’s fingers out, Dan moaning gratefully as Josh’s hand keeps rubbing against her clit to ride it out.

When she’s done, all Dan can do is slump against Josh’s shoulder as she tries to catch her breath.

“I think I might actually be gay. Just watching you get off got me closer to coming than most guys manage with their dicks,” Josh comments quietly, making Dan laugh softly as she sits up again.

Without a word, she slides off of Josh’s lap and pushes her so she’s lying down. She quickly undoes the button on Josh’s shorts and pulls them and her knickers off at the same time. Josh lets her legs fall open without being asked, and Dan realises she was serious, she’s already soaking wet.

Josh whines softly in need, and without further hesitation, Dan ducks down and pulls Josh’s clit into her mouth as she slides three fingers into her. She finds Josh’s g-spot quickly, sucking hard on her clit as she drums her fingers against her g-spot rapidly. The noise that Josh makes is something between a scream and an animalistic growl. Dan’s never heard anyone make a noise like it, and feels quite chuffed to be the one that caused it.

It turns out Josh is loud in bed, very loud. She writhes against Dan, bucking her hips as she moans and cries out almost constantly, mostly combinations of Dan’s name and various swear words, until she comes hard. Dan is expecting it, so she manages to keep her fingers inside Josh, pressing them as hard as she can against her g-spot as she rides it out, which pulls an actual, all out scream from Josh.

Dan slides her fingers out, sucking them clean as Josh sinks bonelessly into the mattress. Dan crawls up and flops down next to her, resting her head on Josh’s shoulder as her fingers gently trace over those fabulous tits.

“Yep, definitely gay, and we definitely need to do that a lot more often,” Josh pants, her fingers trailing along Dan’s back.

“I have no problem with that whatsoever,” Dan murmurs, already planning all the ways she could make Josh scream.


End file.
